


it's small (but it means a lot)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Soft and caring... Even during a game.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Danielle Van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	it's small (but it means a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not checked by anyone but me.
> 
> Just a cute little pitch side moment.

She felt herself hit the ground like a ton of bricks. The other player had completely bulldozed her over. Beth felt the sharp pain in her side, she heard the ref shouting for the trainers to come over. She didn't think anything was broken, she was just in absolute pain. 

Kim was beside her in a second, trying to move her hand away from her side, trying to get a better look. The blonde yelped at the movement. She felt her girlfriend nearly slide into the crowd, skidding across the grass. Straight to her side. 

"Beth, Beth? Are you okay? What happened?" All her questions came at once, Beth couldn't gather enough breath to answer her. Daan placed one hand on the side of her face, trying to get her to look at her. 

The medics were beside her trying to move the brunette out of the way, trying to get a look at Beth's side. She saw Daan stepping to the side, moving away, letting the medics look at her. She didn't want Daan to leave her side, so she reached for her hand, pulling her back to her. "Stay with me, please?" 

Daan knelt beside her, holding her hand, stroking her hair. "You'll be okay." 

They were checking her side, applying pressure. She felt like she had been punched in the side. "I think you've bruised a rib," one medic waved over to get the stretcher. They placed her on the stretcher, lifting her up. She still hadn't let go of Daan's hand as they started walking her off. The older woman went with her to pitch side, never letting go. 

"You going to be okay?" She knew how much concern was in Daan's voice. Usually Daan would have started a fight with everyone while Beth got up, but not this time. 

"I'll be okay, you go finish the game. Don't get sent off." They didn't let go of each others hands until the last possible minute. The Dutch women walked backwards back onto the pitch, keeping her eye on her girlfriend, putting her hands together to form a heart, and finally waving to Beth she headed back to the game. 

They took her into the dressing room, icing, and treating, what was just a very serious case of bruised ribs. There wasn't much left to the game luckily, and she decided to just wait it out. 

She heard the whistle, and no more than a couple of minutes later did she hear her girlfriend running into the room. 

She spoke in one hurried breath, "are you okay? What did they say?" 

"I'm all good, just some serious bruising."

Daan took her hand pulling herself closer to Beth. "Not going to lie, if you watch the last few minutes of that match, I slide tackled my way to a yellow card." She laughed. 

"You idiot." Beth laughed with her, "did you shove anyone?" 

"I was so worried, never ran so fast across the pitch before," Beth could tell she was starting to get a little emotional about it. She took Daan's face in her hands, bringing their lips together, softly kissing. "I thought you'd…" 

Beth interrupted her, "I know. I didn't know your little legs could move that fast." Daan started laughing straight away. "Also, that was very girlfriend like out there. Staying with me… Holding my hand. People might talk." Beth was trying to lighten the moment, but she was genuinely intrigued, Daan was always so private about them when it came to being professional. 

"Yeah, I don't care. You were literally all I was thinking about." The older woman moved so she stood in between Beth's legs. 

"Chivalry isn't dead then." 

"Well, I have basically been knighted after all."

Even though her ribs felt like she had been hit by a car, Beth was happy. Being with Daan always made her feel like the only girl in the world. 

"As a thank you, I'll let you help me undress." She winked and Daan. 

"Don't tease me." 

She helped Beth undress from her kit into comfortable clothes. Stopping every now and then to kiss Beth's ribs, to help with the healing of course. 

"I have an idea, just to let everyone know you're okay," she took out her phone, getting closer to Beth, and taking a quick selfie, making sure they were both in it smiling. Posting it straight away to Instagram. "Just so people know if they hurt my girlfriend again, I will fight a bitch."

Later on as Daan slept beside her in bed, she pulled up Instagram to like the picture. Reading the caption she knew just how true that statement was. 

'Don't worry everyone. She'll be okay. I'll make sure I take care of her tonight. #whoswinningtheWAGracenow #iamthebettergirlfriend'


End file.
